Project Abstract This proposal is to support student, postdoc and manager travel to the 8th Symposium on Harmful Algae in the United States. The symposium is intended to provide a forum for scientific exchange and technical communication on all aspects of HAB research in the United States and will cover a wide range of topics including HAB monitoring and mitigation, event response, human and animal health impacts, toxins and toxin detection, fisheries and food webs, emerging technologies and methodologies for toxin and bloom detection, bloom prediction, forecasting and modeling and a special session on Diarrheic Shellfish Poisoning.